


Compromised

by Inevitinfini



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Brat Peter Parker, Coming Out, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Queer Themes, Questioning, Romantic Comedy, Roughness, Service Top Wade Wilson, Sexual Repression, Sparring, Strength Kink, Sub Wade Wilson, They're Both Switches Tho, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Training, Trans Peter Parker, Voice Kink, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini
Summary: Peter faces the music months after drunkenly kissing Wade in a spur of the moment incident, and turns inward to ask questions about himself and how he may have been incorrectly identifying his sexuality for a long time.Followed by; sparring, more sparring, a confession, coming out discussions, two grown men acting like awkward teens afraid to touch for a month, and Peter discovering he's a power bottom.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comicverse, not Tom Holland's Spider-Man (keep teenagers out of sexually explicit content pls), set roughly in the universe of Spider-Man/Deadpool crossover comics, but don't hold me to perfect continuity with it, consider it a slight AU if need be. I'll be squeezing in a lot of personal headcanons, especially when it come to Peter being trans and his relationships with MJ and Felicia.

After a long day of the usual web-slinging patrols Peter had gotten home and immediately decided to shower and wash away a day's worth of stopped robberies and petty crimes. He had just finished and wrapped his lower half when he realized he'd missed a text from Wade upon a glance to his phone. Apparently he'd sent it just after the shower began, and was thwarted by Peter's habit of dissociating into the hot water for thirty minutes or more. 

"Hey Webs, you in? I think I'll be by soon, hope you're there." 

Peter scoffed at the insistence, but was pretty used to it from Wade. It was an improvement from when the guy would just show up at any time without warning, so Peter wouldn't complain. "I'm here." Is all he sent in response, but before he ever got an answer he heard a clamoring on the fire escape outside his window before a familiar masked face popped into view behind the glass. 

Wade climbed in and closed it behind himself before turning around. "Hey P-" he paused, cutting himself off as he took in Peter's state of undress, hair still damp and skin still lightly dripping. Peter also seemed to remember he was wearing only a towel after a pregnant pause, quickly backing into his bedroom with a stammered response. "I'll be right back, I didn't have time to get dried and dressed before you burst in-" 

He shut the door behind himself with a deep sigh, drying himself hastily before crawling into his spider suit, expecting shenanigans with Wade's arrival. He returned to find a surprisingly meek looking Wade waiting. 

"So, what's up?" Peter asked casually, blowing right past the awkward tension as best he could.   
"I came over to see if you're up for some more joint training, it's been a few weeks and I'm finally available so I figured, 'Fuck it.' I should use the time while I've got it before something else comes up." Wade explained with a shrug.

The two had been training together occasionally for months now, more frequently as time went on. Really at that point it was mostly an excuse for them to spar, blow off steam, banter, and (for Wade), an excuse to even be around Peter. 

"Sure, I've got time right now." Peter answered simply, doing some arm stretches to ensure full flexibility before dipping out of the window and climbing nimbly to the rooftop.

They always sparred on rooftops throughout the city, swinging, running, leaping platforms, and testing their reflexes together in new locations. Although, oftentimes Peter had to give Wade a hand with gaps or heights too large to jump on foot, Wade wasn't above scaling buildings using katanas like icepicks, but Peter didn't want to deal with the PR of himself and his friend leaving damage all over the city. He could see the Bugle headline now. 'Spider-Man menace and renegade friend leave property damage in their wake while scaling apartments'. No thanks. 

So, he'd made Wade agree to a "damage reduction" policy on Peter's terms, which Wade agreed to. Purely to please Peter and out of respect, of course.

Wade seemed to perk up instantly when Peter agreed to training, climbing right back out onto the fire escape after Peter. Once on the roof, Peter looked around in all directions, spotting a building a few blocks away that they'd sparred on a few times. "That one-" he indicated as Wade came up behind him. "-race you there." Peter said quickly before diving off the building and swinging away, leaving Wade to shout after him. "No fair! Come on Spidey-" Wade knew all too well that he wouldn't be able to keep up with Peter like this without damaging things, so he was stuck slowly following behind using what methods he could use without getting in trouble.

Wade took off at a run, leaping deftly from building to building as he could but still far behind Peter, who was already a third of the way in moments. Wade finally reached the rooftop almost a solid 5 minutes later than Peter, glowering at him in annoyance and panting. "Cheater, that's not how races work!" 

Peter laughed and shrugged, taking off his mask and setting it aside. "Since when are you a stickler for rules, Mr. anti-hero?" He prodded with a smug tone, perched on the corner of the building as he was known to do while looking back at Wade. The Merc pouted through his mask, a surprising amount of expression visible through it. "That's not very heroic of you if I say so myself, Pete." 

Peter just snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes despite it not being visible. "Oh whatever man, are we gonna fight or are you gonna keep complaining?" He goaded lightly, rising from his crouched position to step away from the edge, lifting his fists challengingly. Wade huffed indignantly, feigning offense. "You got five minutes of rest before I even got here, what the hell?" Peter snickered, his smirk growing more amused with each line thrown back and forth. "That's how the cookie crumbles, now come at me before I come at you-"

Wade put up his hands, rolling his shoulders in anticipation as they sidestepped in circles around one another toward the center of the platform. Wade struck out first, knowing Peter never did take the first shot despite his threat. His fist whizzed right past Peter's head as he dodged effortlessly, spider-sense giving him a solid heads up beforehand. As his hand passed Peter's face, Peter dodged aside, taking a moment to look at Wade and click his tongue mockingly at the fist before dropping into a crouch with one leg out before performing an effortless leg-sweep, knocking Wade down like a giant bowling pin in a mere second. 

Wade rolled and quickly jack-knifed to his feet, spinning just in time to intercept another attack. He grabbed Peter's fist as it flew toward him, yanking him forward by the hand and ramming into his chest with his shoulder, enough to slightly wind him but do no real harm. Pete caught his breath before dipping aside, running to get a back bounce off of a nearby wall before attempting a flying kick in Wade's direction. Peter grunted as Wade caught him by the ankle, falling to the concrete with a loud huff as the air was knocked from his lungs harshly. He knew that was risky, flying kicks rarely go well with Wade. "That's what you get for being flashy-" Wade teased before being promptly kicked in the gut by Peter, who scrambled back to his feet as Wade doubled over with a pained laugh. "You're one to talk about flashiness, hypocrite." Peter retorted sharply.

Normally Peter had the upper hand in these fights, but the challenging level Wade was on today was actually refreshing. His reflexes were getting faster, and he was less easily overwhelmed by Peter's speed. Initially, Peter being as fast as he is made him slippery and near impossible to get a grasp on, but after months of training together, Wade had learned to predict his improvisational style. That's one thing they shared despite Peter being a lightweight focused on speed and agility and Wade being a brute force heavyweight type. Wade was agile for his size, but he had nothing on Peter's incredible proprioception and speed. Both of them have improvisational fighting styles, so this makes them ideal partners for training together despite their vastly different mass. They'd identified and memorized each other's main lineup of offensive and defensive maneuvers, resulting in a competitive atmosphere during these fights.

Wade suddenly whipped back up from his doubled over stance, lunging forward while Peter had his guard down hoping to get a hold on him. This was always his first strategic step, to hold Peter in by a limb so that he can't dip away so easily, unfortunately Peter also could spot this move coming a mile away usually. This is always a gamble, depending on the hope that Peter's extrasensory abilities are dulled momentarily by fatigue. Wade wasn't in luck, and found himself instead being intercepted and grabbed by the wrist before being twisted backward, his arm shoved between his shoulder blades as he was hastily pushed forward and crowded against the wall of the maintenance room atop the roof a few feet away.

In this moment as Peter pressed Wade into the brick, so close that they could hear each other's labored breath, Wade recalled a fight that had ended in a way they had yet to acknowledge.

A few months before in a moment of intoxicated recklessness something had changed between them in a simple act of uninhibited attraction, chance, and strategic opportunity. After having some drinks at Wade's and spending the night talking, joking, and reminiscing while generally unwinding and enjoying each other's company, the pair decided that a light spar might be fun. They'd gone up to the rooftop of his building and started their playfight without even bothering to suit up, donning only their sloppy sweatpants and t-shirts in the cool temperate night air. Only with a few individuals was Wade this comfortable casually maskless, hell, he didn't even like being without it when he was alone.

The night in question was a bit of a blur to him now, but he remembered that he had pressed Peter into the concrete rooftop and pinned him down. Peter had been struggling, and was less coordinated from drinking. Wade had a strong grip on him and next thing he knew, Peter had caught him off guard and made him falter by shocking Wade with a brief peck to the lips. Wade couldn't process this unexpected act fast enough and Peter slipped away only to kick him onto his back and press a foot lightly to his chest with a victorious drunken smirk as Wade gaped up at him, stunned but smitten. "Checkmate-"

Peter always knew Wade was attracted to him, Wade made this painfully obvious from the start of their interactions. This had slowly been building up in Peter's mind, suppressed and unacknowledged and only building with time as Wade would flirt and banter. In that moment on Wade's apartment building, Peter had simply meant to win a fight, but he'd opened a floodgate of uncertainty between them that they hadn't spoken of openly since. 

As Wade was being pressed into the wall in the present, he managed to swipe a kick at Peter's leg that made his grip slip up enough for Wade to spin around and shove Peter into the wall, holding him in place with his wrists pinned to the wall on either side of him while Wade's hips firmly held him in place, legs hoisted up away from the ground. Once again, Peter was struggling for a moment, taken aback by the sudden turn in advantage. 

Since that kiss, Peter had been questioning himself internally about why he would do such a thing unless there was a meaning behind it. It's not like he's the type to randomly kiss his friend even while drunk. What if he'd done it because he wants to and won't admit that to himself consciously because of their differences or due to his own fears in unfamiliar territory? Peter wondered this again now as he was reminded of that moment on Wade's rooftop months ago while Wade loomed above him in the present, so alike to that night as the overcast sky darkened slowly behind him. 

Peter had yet to admit outwardly that he was attracted to men despite internally already knowing it. He was unsure why he hesitated, likely for the reasons any man usually hides it. He had only noticed his attraction to women for the longest time, but it took him developing a profound bond with this specific man to face the other side of his attractions. This scared him, but oh, it thrilled him too.

Peter paused his struggle and fixed his gaze on Wade, going surprisingly slack. Wade was confused, but didn't falter. "Wh-" he was cut off by Peter leaning up and kissing him hesitantly, the lighter man's lips pressed gently against Wade's mask for only a moment.

What had just happened, exactly?

Wade froze, staring down as Peter withdrew slowly, looking surprised with himself as well. "I don't- I. I don't know-" he began to stammer before clamming up. Wade's grip grew gentler, and whether this was a trick or not, he set Peter on his feet, leaning his body back and giving him some space. "Got something you're not telling me about, Pete?" Wade muttered lowly, his voice rasping softly from within his chest. This was a tone Wade rarely had in his voice, this quiet sincerity.

Peter drew in several shallow, semi-panicked breaths as he asked himself why on Earth he would do such a thing randomly while sober, it definitely hadn't been strategic this time, he had no excuse. "I...yeah. Yeah there's something I haven't said. Since... y'know, that night. I know you remember." Wade swallowed nervously and nodded, feeling the mood shift. He let go entirely, stepping back. "Let's just, go back then? And talk. We gotta clear the air about this obviously-" he prompted, trying his best to maintain composure. Peter nodded in agreeable silence, awkwardly retrieving his mask before offering a hand to Wade. "I'll give you a lift back."

At Peter's apartment, they slipped back inside and Peter changed back into casual dress in the bathroom, sweatpants and a worn down cut off shirt. He stepped back out into his living room, finding Wade maskless and sitting on his couch. The large man's frame was folded in nervously, hands fidgeting and a knee lightly bouncing with anxiety. He shot up and seemed to stifle this anxiety instantly as Peter joined him, attempting to act normal despite palpable tension hanging in the air. 

Peter cleared his throat, deciding where to begin. "I guess this is as good a time as any to come out-" he started, a nervous laugh slipping out as he fixed his eyes on a spot on the carpet several feet away. "I just don't even know what to call myself and I've been avoiding it all because I've never known all this time somehow and discovering this so late in life feels like a crisis…"

Wade sat silent for a moment while absorbing this information, nodding understandingly. "You know I understand, right? I may have known earlier than you, but I went through the same fear once...if I can ask, are you attracted to me specifically, or did you act out of general repression in the weird tension of the moment? Not to be pushy or anything, it's just not exactly clear and I'm really seeking clarity right now."

Peter took a slow inhale of breath, shoulders drooping in a moment of visible vulnerability. "It's you that made me even realize this in the first place, Wade. I've seen men as attractive for years, but you're the first I've felt...personally attracted to? Like, I could always acknowledge a good looking guy, but I wasn't ever actively attracted to a man until...I don't know exactly when. I assumed I was a straight guy who just appreciates the aesthetics of men, but now I feel like that was a thin veil for the truth. I think I must have really weirdly specific standards for guys or something considering I never liked a man until recently but maybe it's just because of how much time we've spent around each other and you making it blatantly obvious that you're into me the whole time. You flicked a switch and then something was there that I'd never noticed before, but was always there in potential." Wade hummed in contemplation in response, staring at his hands. "So, what do you want to do about it?" 

Peter wasn't sure how to answer this right away, choosing his words carefully. "I want to follow these impulses more than I understand but I don't want to destroy a valuable friendship either. Help me decide, Wade. What do you want? Because I can't make up my mind for myself but maybe I could make up my mind if I know what you're thinking." Wade looked at Peter now, meeting his eyes as they both stopped fixating nervously on anything but each other and faced the truth. "I've been open to anything with you for a long fucking time, and I'm sure you already know that on some level. I understand the hesitation, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to give it a shot. Ultimately, it's your call." 

They sat in silence for a long pause, Peter looking away again as he thought. He sighed in mild frustration and ran a hand through his hair with a laugh. "You love to complicate things, hm?" Wade snorted and nudged his arm in response, "It's my specialty." 

Peter smiled and shook his head slowly before looking at him again. "Fuck it. If I could give Felicia a chance you deserve one-" he snickered, recalling his devious, tempting, thieving ex, "but let's take things slow, okay? This is completely new to me." 

Wade felt a rush of warmth flood his body and he took a deep breath, smiling back at him. "Sounds like a plan to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter anxiously explains that he's trans during a couch date, Wade sleeps over in Pete's bed for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade is best boyfriend
> 
> Analyzing lgbtq+ subtext in LOTR is gay culture

One week after their discussion in Peter's living room, the pair sat on Peter's couch again, sprawled out and watching some corny Showtime movie they could barely take seriously. Wade sat up normally with his arms laid on the back of the couch while Peter had his legs thrown out across the couch, his knees resting in Wade's lap as they made fun of the film's dialogue. 

"I never understand these romantic dramas where they end up falling for this guy who's practically draped in red flags, I can't get immersed because it's too depressing when you look at the subtext plus you see the plot twists a mile away when the guy turns out to be a murderer or something, and they take this stuff that actually happens and turn it into cheap crap like this to pull views, ick. I think I'm gonna change it if you have no protest." Peter rolled his eyes at the tv, laughing under his breath as he took a handful of popcorn from the bowl propped between the two and held up the remote. Wade shrugged, "You have a point, not like I care about finishing that one anyway, it's not exactly a masterpiece." 

They landed on a marathon showing of the Lord of the Rings trilogy, landing on the channel about twenty minutes into the first movie. Before they knew it, they were laughing and pointing out the gay subtext between Samwise and Frodo, even drawing parallel comparisons to themselves. 

"All I'm saying is your distinct respect for me and your persistence to be my friend is valid to compare to Sam's protective duty to Frodo." Peter noted aloud with a chuckle, words muffled by popcorn and making the wordy analysis sound even funnier when mumbled behind a mouthful. Wade snorted, looking over at Peter fondly with a dubious expression. "Hey, I didn't have to be threatened by an elderly wizard to know you're the best and deserve support. I trust your judgement more than my own most of the time honestly, even though I'm still impulsive. I want to lend you my strength." His amused look melted into a warm softened smile before shaking himself back into a more default expression of endearment.

Pete was taken aback by the sudden candid sweetness of his words, and he found himself smiling, flustered but content. Wade was a little ahead of Peter in terms of romantic approach, but Pete expected that. Wade was still being cautious, which was appreciated, but part of Peter wished Wade would initiate something more first.

After the embarrassment of the first two incidents, they had yet to kiss again. Wade didn't make the move, and Peter was hesitating despite the fact he already had kissed him twice. He hesitated because now there was a chance it could progress, and he wasn't sure how he'd handle more than kissing yet. He was nervous about anything below the belt, because despite the fact that Wade had definitely seen his top surgery scars on multiple occasions, he wasn't sure if Wade knew what they meant. He also wasn't sure if he was ready to explain to Wade that his dick isn't attached to his body and that he had declined the option of bottom surgery for personal reasons. 

He'd transitioned as early as possible, being accepted immediately by his family in a stroke of incredible luck for a young trans boy in that time, so he was lucky to pass extremely well under cisgender observation. Yet, this also created a strange dissonance and anxiety related to explaining his anatomy to lovers. 

He muted the tv and turned to look at Wade again with a hesitant and anxious expression. Wade quirked an eyebrow at him expectantly before Peter spoke. "Hey I've been trying to approach this particular topic, and I've been having issues with how to bring it up, but it's a talk I've had to have in all my relationships pretty early on…"  
Wade looked on attentively, nodding agreeably. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Pete swallowed dryly, clearing his throat. "Well it's kind of just an FYI about my anatomy to avoid confusion later on. I know you've seen my chest but I don't know if you're aware of what my chest scars are, so...I'm a trans man. And...I don't have a dick. Not a biological one, anyway." He laughed, trying to shrug off his nerves. 

After taking in this information, Wade's expression didn't change, remaining attentive and understanding. "I'm glad you trust me to be up front with something like that, I know that was probably scary to bring up, but it makes no difference to me what combination of anatomy you've got, you're you and I don't see that as anything less. You're just a little different than I may have initially anticipated, that's all." 

Peter relaxed at this, laughing off the tension a bit more with some exasperated chuckles. "What a relief. I didn't expect a bad reaction per se...I was more worried you'd be unfamiliar and confused and that I'd have to educate you on things you may not have any prior understanding of, if you get me."

Wade nodded in understanding, throwing a somewhat timid but supportive smile Peter's way. "Thankfully for your benefit I'm at least familiar enough that you don't have to put yourself out teaching me everything all at once. I've had transgender friends, acquaintances, and partners before in life because of the circles I've ran in for years, so I'm not gonna be an asshole, even if I am possibly missing some information that'll come up." 

After sharing a smile with Wade, Pete nodded, satisfied by the exchange. He turned the volume back on, shifting in his seat to sit up next to Wade, feeling a little emboldened by the support he'd received. 

Several hours and two more LOTR films later, Pete was practically asleep on Wade's shoulder, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes with a stretch as the last credits rolled. "No problem if I crash here, right?" Wade asked, expecting that he'd stay on the couch like he had any other time he crashed at Pete's place. Peter stood and looked down at him with a shrug. "Of course you can stay here. C'mon-" he gestured for Wade to follow him to the bedroom, and Wade's stomach flipped. Being invited to share a bed? That was new, and he hadn't expected Peter to be ready for that sort of intimate proximity, even if all they do is sleep. He felt excited and nervous at the same time as he trailed in behind Peter, who immediately crawled into bed and settled in. 

Wade's mind raced as he climbed in on the other side, maintaining a few inches of space between them. Would it be presumptuous to get closer? As this question entered his thoughts, Peter seemed to answer it for him by wiggling closer sleepily, slipping a hand into Wade's own and locking their fingers as they lied half a foot apart, both facing the ceiling. Despite both of them hesitating so much to show close physical affection, this moment solidified something for them both as if this silent exchange caused them to fully understand how much their relationship had changed from when they'd first met those short years prior. 

Peter almost laughed as he recalled how much Wade used to annoy him, but instead he smiled tiredly and closed his eyes, squeezing Wade's hand gently. Wade returned this affirming squeeze and relaxed, taking a deep breath as he allowed his eyes to drift closed. Of all the relationships Wade had in his life, this one seemed like it would be the slowest paced in comparison. As he felt Peter's slim hand enveloped in his own, he didn't mind at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes out his frustration constructively...by getting dicked down.

After yet another long night of combat, Peter returned to his apartment and immediately deflated upon entering the private space, drooping back onto his couch as soon as he made contact with it. He took some time to decompress, simply processing the events of the night. He'd stopped a handful of robbery based assaults, a car theft, and even caught the culprit of a hit-and-run by chasing and webbing their car down. He felt exhausted mentally, but physically more frustrated than tired. He felt off his game and stunted, he'd faltered and slipped up a few times that night in ways that made him anxious. He shot a text to Wade, deciding he should occupy himself instead of brooding and marinating in his frustration. 

"Busy? I have a metric ton of frozen junk food and an empty couch." 

A only a minute later, a response. "Omw!" 

Pete laughed and shook his head, sending one more text back as he stood up. "Alright, the door's locked but the window's open. I may be in the shower when you show up, won't be long." He then walked to his room to retrieve clean clothes before entering the bathroom, jumping a bit as he saw himself in the mirror. He'd felt sore but he must not have realized how frazzled he looked. He winced as he addressed a small cut on his left arm he'd received from some asshole's knife grazing him. It had stopped bleeding at least, but it was gonna be a pain to patch the suit and deal with the wound reopening every other time he throws a punch with that arm. It just had to be right by the juncture of the elbow. He sighed, mostly finding it inconvenient and not very bothered by the sting. He'd felt worse.

He climbed into the shower and leaned into the warm water, attempting to soothe his fatigue with the ritualistic washing away of grime and blood. There wasn't much blood at all tonight thankfully, he'd seen much more concerning amounts of red wash down his drain some nights. When he saw the water running clear again, he stepped out and dried off before climbing back into his clothes and wrapping some light gauze around the cut on his arm. He did a final check of his appearance, then walked out into the living room, finding Wade sitting on the couch expectantly with the tv flicked on already. 

"You look fucking exhausted." Wade pointed out immediately with a dry laugh. "What's with the bandage?"   
Peter snorted huffily in response, cracking a pensive smile. "Some dude got frisky with a knife, nothing new. Just a graze." Wade didn't pry further, knowing that in their lives these injuries were to be expected.

"Now, about that food-" Peter prompted, turning toward the kitchen. He popped a whole cookie tray full of pizza bagels into the oven and set the timer before walking back out to the living room. "You know I'm not one for drawing direct comparisons between my relationships but it sure is refreshing to feel absolutely no pressure to cook real food." He laughed, taking a seat next to Wade, who was half watching some crime show. He was more attentive to Peter though. He had been in general recently. 

Wade shrugged, shooting him a crooked smile. "It's the same thing I end up eating by myself, who am I to complain when I get to have company?" Peter had gotten to see his face uncovered more and more recently, which made him happy that Wade felt comfortable enough to not hide his appearance in private together. He had decided he really enjoyed seeing Wade smile regardless, and he was glad he could see it for himself when Wade rarely wanted anyone to look at him. 

There was something about the way Wade said he was grateful for company, and a brief flash of loneliness on his face before the smile. Peter wondered how many nights Wade spent alone in a dismal apartment with instant foods or take out and no one to talk to but himself.

Wade seemed more mentally grounded these days, grasping more stability from the improvement to his quality of life. He had someone to care about again, and that was a relief. This relationship moved slowly, which was different from the flurry of sexual impulse that encompassed most of Wade's previous relationships. It was a welcome change of pace, in his mind. This relationship with Peter was considerably more grounded and healthy than most others, and it felt more natural than anything.

As they both half watched the tv and got lost in their separate thoughts, Peter was alerted by the timer in the kitchen going off, which dragged him from his wandering imagination. He rose to grab their food and soon returned with a large plate loaded with delicious and convenient snacks. "Can't go wrong with pizza bagels, not exactly quality New York pizza but it's fast and doesn't need delivery." He chuckled, sliding back into his spot and positioning the plate to balance between their laps. 

One hour and two episodes of Criminal Minds later, they'd eviscerated the plate of food between them. Mostly Wade, though, the man could eat an entire buffet out of business in a night if given the chance. Pete laid the plate on the coffee table to free their laps before leaning his head against Wade's shoulder absentmindedly, trying to focus on the screen more than their proximity. He was slightly startled when Wade's hand slipped into his, then he relaxed again as he reminded himself that it was normal. He glanced over at Wade, who was actually pretty drawn into the show at the moment and didn't seem to notice him looking. 

Gathering all the courage and confidence he'd developed in his previous relationships, Peter decided he would try to make some sort of move this time. While he knew Wade wasn't bothered by the wait, Peter was, and he was growing pretty impatient with himself. He leaned in closer, tilting his body more toward Wade and sliding his other free hand up Wade's arm lightly. Peter looked up hesitantly as his hand rested gently on Wade's jaw and tilted his head down to face Peter.

Wade's eyes widened slightly but he said nothing, allowing himself to be guided. Peter flashed a small, warm smile and leaned up finally to meet him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. The first time in a month of officially dating. He felt silly now that he'd taken so long, because the relief he felt in the moment their lips made contact was instantaneous. He allowed himself to linger unlike the first two times, eyes fluttering closed as Wade took no time reciprocating. Peter felt himself involuntarily shiver as Wade trailed a hand up his waist to pull him in a little closer, goosebumps breaking out from the light touch of Wade's hand against the small of his back. 

Peter slid his arm around Wade's neck, responding by pulling him closer in kind. He felt some of his nerves melting away, and despite how new it was, this all felt natural. He recalled how sexually confident he'd managed to be with Felicia, her personality had goaded out a new side of Peter. Despite the relationship not working in the end, he learned important things about himself from her at least, she took him out of his comfort zone a few times in good ways.

Following Wade's pull, Peter drew his legs up onto the couch, summoning his confidence yet again as he boldly sat astride Wade's lap, arm hooked around his neck as they locked lips. Surprised, Wade settled both hands on Peter's hips, gasping softly for breath at each opportunity. He felt a bit stunned by this sudden change in mood, but he definitely couldn't complain as he found himself being kissed breathless. 

Pausing for a long breath, Peter pressed his lips to Wade's jaw with a whisper. "Hope I didn't startle you too much-" he hid his timid expression by continuing to trail his lips along Wade's neck with several soft pecks to the scar tissue. Wade shuddered at the tone of Peter's voice ringing low right next to his neck, tilting his head aside in approval. "Nothing I can't handle." He retorted a bit playfully, simply allowing Peter to do as he pleased at his own pace. 

Peter hesitated again, pausing as he made his way back up Wade's neck. "I don't really know what I'm doing when it comes to you, you know." He leaned back a bit, sliding his hands slowly over Wade's chest, eyes following his hands meekly. "Help me know what to do, that's all that's stopping me at this point. I just don't know how to progress beyond...this." Peter spoke quietly, his soft tone making his nerves apparent. 

Wade took in his words, his heart racing as he realized what Peter was alluding to. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked immediately, wanting to ensure that Peter wasn't forcing himself. Pete nodded, offering a small smile. "If you are, I am." Wade bit his inner lip hesitantly, grasping him gently by the hips. "We ought to relocate in that case-" he shifted his grip to Peter's thighs before standing, hoisting him up by the legs. Peter instantly wrapped his legs around Wade to keep from slipping, arms finding purchase around his neck yet again. He laid his chin calmly on Wade's shoulder as he was carried to bed, nuzzling his face gently against Wade's neck as he attempted to push down his embarrassment at being so forward.

He was nervous, but he genuinely knew he could trust Wade with this. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew Wade wouldn't hesitate to figure it out. Peter knew how he got by with the women he'd dated before, but this seemed to be headed an entirely different direction. In prior relationships Peter had been with only cisgender women, so needless to say, he felt an entirely new dynamic with Wade that confused him and left him not knowing how to act or what role he wanted to be in.

Wade climbed onto the bed by his knees, laying Peter back and hovering above him for a minute. He sat back, taking in the sight of Peter splayed out in front of him. Wade's hands pulled him closer by the thighs, pressing their hips dangerously close as he leaned down again to kiss him. Peter pulled him closer, elbow hooked around the back of his neck securely as his other arm slid to Wade's back.

Wade shifted his weight and slowly grinded his hips forward, a quiet groan rumbling from his chest at the friction. Peter gasped softly against his lips, a bit startled by the sudden wave of arousal that washed over him in one action. Pete threw his legs around Wade's hips, drawing him closer and encouraging his movement as soft sounds of approval escaped him. Wade withdrew from his lips, pausing and looking down at Peter with an awestruck expression. "This okay?" He murmured, leaning down to press a light kiss to Peter's neck. 

Peter nodded in response, squeezing his legs gently around Wade. "Yes, I'll stop you if I get overwhelmed." He slid his hands down Wade's chest and stomach, fingers slipping under his shirt and lifting it slowly. Wade leaned back and tossed his shirt off before gently lifting Peter's shirt above his head to toss it aside as well. He trailed his lips along Peter's neck again slowly, moving down toward his chest and gently nudging his thighs further apart. Peter made a nervous but exhilarated sound somewhere between a whine and a gasp as he realized Wade was making a bee-line for his lower half. He relaxed his legs as Wade pressed them apart, a shiver running down his body as Wade's lips met the dip of his lower stomach. "Still okay?" Wade asked in a teasing tone, glancing up to enjoy the look on Peter's face. 

"Yeah-" Pete whimpered, giving a shaky nod. Wade's fingers tugged Peter's sweatpants down and out of the way before tossing them, followed by slipping his boxers off slowly. Peter felt his pulse racing and he took a deep, shuddering breath as Wade laid eyes on his body. Peter felt vulnerable in a way that was unfamiliar yet safe, and it excited him, though he couldn't say so aloud. 

Wade's eyes drifted to take in Peter's expression once again, eye contact lingering as he shifted to lift Pete's slim legs over his shoulders. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, earning a shudder and a sigh in response. Wade smirked knowingly and parted his lips, dipping his head to lap intently at Peter's clit. 

A surprised moan was torn from Peter, his back instantly arching in response to the stimuli as he clapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes rolled closed as Wade curled his tongue at a slightly faster pace, drawing more stifled noise from Peter whether he meant to make sound or not. 

Peter's legs trembled as Wade held them open, occasionally twitching and attempting to clamp down around Wade's head. Peter whimpered again as he felt Wade's hand drift up his inner thigh, legs spreading in anticipation as a finger pressed inside of him. Peter made yet another obscene noise into his hand, feeling his insides quiver slightly in response to the unfamiliar feeling of penetration. It had been a long time since he'd felt the sensation, rarely doing so alone. He'd allowed Felicia to peg him a handful of times because she wanted to and he was comfortable enough with her sexually, but it certainly wasn't anything he was extremely used to, and it would take some adaptation. Yet, he found himself more interested in the sensation now than ever. 

Something about finally acknowledging his attraction to men seemed to have opened him up to new things, including things that had previously made him feel dysphoric at times. He wasn't heavily dysphoric about his lower half, but he had unfortunately experienced enough harassment and emasculation in high school to make him highly hesitant to try anything outside of the usual "masculinized" sexual activities, and anything seen as even remotely "gay" was off limits for a long time until he came to terms with his attraction to men. It was an unfortunate double-whammy that came with being a trans man who wasn't straight, because society would normally expect a trans man to be attracted to only women, right?

Peter was ripped from his train of thought as Wade slowly added a second finger, stretching both fingers apart slowly. Peter's hips rutted forward in response, an incredibly embarrassing whine tearing from his throat. He yelped as Wade curled his fingers quite suddenly right into Peter's g-spot, his hands flying to grasp at the bed, Peter's attempts to stifle himself forgotten. 

Wade laughed darkly, a knowing sound rolling out of his chest as he withdrew his mouth and slowed his hand, licking his lips. Peter made a weak sound as Wade paused, the loss of sensation teasing his nerves. Wade withdrew his hand, sucking the mess from his fingers without hesitation. He finally removed his own pants and boxers, moving quickly to pull Peter forward by the hips. "Still with me?" Wade prompted playfully, lining himself up with Peter's quivering vulva.

Peter moaned, nodding eagerly as he braced his legs around Wade's waist. "Please-" With that permission, Wade's hips surged forward. The pair simultaneously let out a collective moan of relief between them, Wade's face pressed lovingly to Peter's neck as he waited for Peter to adjust to his girth. Peter's hips pivoted impatiently, and Wade took that as a go-ahead. He snapped his hips forward gently but sharply, intentionally and successfully trying to cause Peter to make noise. He was finding Peter's vocalizations to be louder than expected, and was enjoying every second of it.

Meanwhile, Peter felt like he could combust. He clung to Wade with trembling hands, a sound escaping him with each pointed thrust. Wade kissed the side of Peter's head as he buried his face in Wade's shoulder. Peter's evenly trimmed nails dragged slowly down the other's back as he held on tightly, leaving slight welts in their wake.

Wade inhaled sharply at the soft scratches, a low moan rising from his chest as he quickened his pace. Peter gasped, moans rocking out of him in quick succession in response to each move of Wade's hips. As Peter's moans grew in volume, Wade slowed his pace again suddenly as a tease, earning an indignant groan of protest from Peter, who clasped his legs tightly around Wade and attempted to roll his hips impatiently. Wade laughed quietly under his breath and held Peter's hips still, maintaining a slowly rocking pace. "Patience-" Wade chided in an amused tone, smirking as Peter squirmed in annoyance at the delay. 

Peter huffed, now feeling emboldened by his impatience as he braced his legs and threw his weight to the side, rolling Wade aside and leaving him looking up at Peter in surprise as the smaller man straddled his lap, leering at him from above. Wade settled his hands on Peter's hips, accepting the sudden flip of control without protest as Peter rocked down onto him eagerly. The change in angle caused Peter to throw his head back with a loud cry, hips bouncing desperately as he chased the rush of stimulation he felt creeping into his gut. Any shame or hesitation had flown out the window at this point as his fists clung to the sheets tightly, breathy moans and gasps tearing from him with each thrust down.

Wade moaned at Peter's enthusiastic movements, hands grasping his hips encouragingly as he met him halfway with sharp pivots upward. Peter's cries once again began to rise in urgency, his back arching dramatically as he rocked himself closer to orgasm. Wade closed his eyes, his voice cracking as a whine tore through him, cutting off a low moan. "Fuck-" he gasped, fingers tightening on Peter's hips as he felt himself approaching climax. Peter's insides quivered desperately around Wade as his muscles began to ache from his overly eager thrusts, which ripped another uncharacteristic voice crack from Wade.

Wade shifted and sat up, pressing their chests flush to one another as he helped Peter by guiding and lifting his hips with a tight grip and strong arms. Peter melted against his chest, hands grasping desperately at Wade's shoulders as Wade took over the brunt of the work to give Peter's shaking and sore muscles a break. Peter moaned against Wade's neck, nails digging into his shoulders as Wade guided his hips in a harsh rhythm. "Wade, I'm-" a whine cut Peter off as he attempted to speak, a loud cry following after he finally tipped over into an orgasm. He immediately went slack against Wade's chest, but whimpered quiet encouragement to Wade, who kept up the urgent pace until his hips jerked and his body tensed as he came, face nuzzled affectionately into Peter's neck as the smaller man let out a weak groan. 

Wade lifted Peter off of him gently, coaxing him to lay aside. Peter slumped over immediately, panting softly as he caught his breath. Wade got up to quickly manage their mess, leaving Peter to rest until he returned with clean sheets and a washcloth. After they'd swapped out the sheets and gotten themselves clean, dry, and redressed in sleep appropriate clothes, they crawled back in together. Peter slid up close, laying his head on Wade's shoulder. Wade, in return, locked his arms around Peter's waist and turned to kiss his temple lightly. Peter was a bit surprised by Wade's tender demeanor, finding his careful and protective approach all the more endearing than he'd ever expected.

Peter mustered his usual joking attitude, laughing raspily as the reality of the night's events sunk in. "Well, that was more intense than I think either of us anticipated, huh?" Wade laughed right back at him, a few tired chuckles ringing out in response. "You could say that." Peter sighed contentedly, sliding his hand into Wade's as he closed his eyes. Wade relaxed beneath him, soon lulled to sleep by the sound of Peter's peaceful breathing as they wordlessly slipped into a well earned rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swiggity swooty, Wade can't handle the booty
> 
> All jokes aside, this shit is TENDER

Wade and Peter stood on Wade's rooftop once again, all too reminiscent of the night months ago that started the change between them. They'd come up just to have fun and throw a few punches, but Wade hadn't anticipated how distracted he would be. It wasn't a conscious thing, Wade was really trying to focus. Despite that, he grew frustrated with his own fumbling as he was repeatedly countered, intercepted, and knocked on his ass, but he couldn't help it. His eyes kept finding ways to remind him of the night in Peter's bedroom a week prior, which was impossible to ignore and incredibly distracting. Hard to focus and land hits on a guy when you're too busy thinking about how he was in bed because his graceful movements serve as a visual reminder. 

Peter struck out, knocking Wade out of his thoughts and backward onto the rooftop as his foot connected with Wade's chest, kicking him back a solid three feet. Peter shook his head and laughed. "Wow, what's gotten into you? Getting sloppy-" he teased, leaning over to look down at Wade, who looked frustrated but amused as he laughed at himself. Wade threw himself back up into a standing position, attempting to shake it off. 

Peter snorted under his breath, beckoning for Wade to make a move with a smirk. "C'mon, gimme a challenge." Wade huffed, raising his fists to lunge forward, feigning a punch with the right before faking out to his left, managing a single frustrated blow. Unfortunately, he missed his intended target and ended up harmlessly thumping him on the shoulder. Peter rolled aside swiftly, easily landing on his feet again before launching himself forward and sweeping Wade's knee with one kick, making him buckle over. He found it hard to give it full power when Wade was obviously struggling. Peter paused, shaking his head in disbelief as he loomed over him. "Ok ok hold on, is something actually wrong? You're really off right now-" he crossed his arms, looking at Wade dubiously as he pondered what the hell was going on with Wade's coordination. 

Wade let out a nervous laugh, "I'm just distracted is all-" he attempted to blow it off, not wanting to admit the source of distraction. Peter laughed right back at him, still confused because in all the time he'd known him, Wade had always been easily distracted, but never this uncoordinated. "Distracted by what, exactly?" He offered a hand, pulling Wade to his feet. 

Wade winced, he'd hoped Pete wouldn't ask, but there they were. "Uh...well-" he trailed off, brain scrambling to fill in an excuse. Peter squinted at him behind his mask before it began to dawn on him. He started laughing quietly, "Hold on, are you sayin-?" He wheezed, "Are you saying that I'M distracting?" Wade ducked his head and laughed sheepishly. "Bingo."

Peter smirked, taking a sauntering step forward. "Hm, I wonder what could possibly be so distracting about me-" he teased, "Or maybe you've just got a dirty mind." Peter goaded playfully, looking up at Wade as if challenging him. Wade chuckled nervously, taking a step back as he was taken off guard by Peter's sudden switch in demeanor. "Hey, we all know I do, I won't deny that."

Peter leaned in close, channeling a bit of the confidence he'd picked up from past relationships yet again. "Let me guess, you're stuck on replay from the other night?" He muttered with a laugh. They'd apparently taught him more than he realized. Wade swallowed nervously, another uncontrollable chuckle giving him away as he couldn't help but laugh at Peter immediately figuring out what's up. "Well, damn. Can't get anything past you." Pete snickered. "I just know you, Wade. C'mon, break time." 

They retired back to Wade's apartment, immediately attempting to change into more comfortable clothes for lounging, only they didn't make it that far. Once inside Wade's room, Peter started changing in front of Wade without hesitation, knowing damn well that Wade was looking. All it took was seeing Peter draped in only one of Wade's shirts and a pair of boxers, and he cracked. Wade had only managed to get sweatpants on before slowly approaching Peter, winding his arms around him from behind. "Listen I know you're a perfectly average height, but you look small and extremely huggable right now, humor me." he laughed under his breath, pressing his face lightly against Peter's neck. Peter smiled affectionately, reaching a hand back to brush Wade's cheek. His smile shifted, warping into a knowing smirk as he leaned his weight back into Wade, who inhaled sharply as Peter's ass was pushed right against him. Wade pressed his lips to Peter's neck, hands moving to rest on his hips. "Don't tease me like that, now-" he grazed his lips lightly over the skin of his neck, voice lowering and rumbling out of his chest in a growled whisper. "You're real cheeky all of a sudden, you know that?" Wade continued, voice ringing right next to Peter's ear and eliciting an involuntary shiver from him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to rile me up."

Peter laughed, feigning innocence. "Who, me?" He spun to face Wade, his expression smug. Wade shrunk back almost immediately, becoming submissive quite easily when challenged. He tends to lean a bit that way in preference anyway, so when someone he finds attractive asserts themself over him, he crumbles. 

Peter pressed a flat palm to Wade's chest, taking a step forward and causing Wade to take a step back. Wade paused as his heel made contact with the edge of the bed and Peter shot him a saccharine smirk before shoving him back, crawling into his lap as he landed on his back. Wade blinked in surprise, looking up at him eagerly. "And you were asking what's gotten into ME? You adjusted quickly, gotta give it to ya." He teased, alluding to Peter's extremely anxious demeanor nights before. Wade set his hands on Peter's hips as his eyes floated down to take in the view of him. 

Peter hummed in response, drifting a hand down the center of Wade's bare chest. "You think so?" He asked coyly, wiggling his hips slightly while shifting his weight, earning an agonized groan from Wade. Suddenly, he grasped Wade's wrists, pinning them on either side of his head. As Wade was reminded of Peter's unnatural strength despite his lithe figure, he fell passive quickly, enticed by Peter's sudden show of confidence and light force. He still pouted as his hands were torn from Peter's hips, though. 

Peter bit his inner lip as a devious grin overtook his expression, grinding his hips down into Wade's lap as he leaned close, his slightly overgrown hair falling over his forehead. "I could get used to this." He mused aloud, hovering his lips over Wade's neck. Peter practically giggled under his breath as Wade groaned weakly, unable to form any coherent response. "You're really a big softie, huh? Guess I'm not surprised." He kissed Wade's jaw, hips rocking painfully slow against the larger man's tense body. "It's cute, though."

Wade tipped his head up, catching Peter's lips as he loomed close to his face. Peter sighed breathily before leaning down to lock lips with Wade, steadily grinding his hips and earning several weak groans from him. Wade's hips jerked involuntarily, and Peter laughed as he was bucked off of his lap briefly. "What is this, a rodeo? Behave." Wade huffed, trying his best to hold still in spite of himself. 

Peter let go of Wade's wrists, hands trailing down his chest and pausing at his waistband. "This okay?" Wade laughed, keeping his hands where Peter left them. "You know it is-" his abdomen shuddered as Peter's hands lingered, "You have full consent to do whatever the hell you want with me." Wade responded eagerly, hands drifting closer to his sides and grasping the sheets lightly to keep them to himself.

Peter shifted down Wade's body, pulling his pants with him. He pressed a kiss to his naval with a knowing glance up, making intent eye contact as he discarded Wade's pants and boxers to the side. Wade swallowed thickly, fists tightening in the sheets as Peter's mouth hovered dangerously close to Wade's bare erection. Peter hesitated, a bit nervous purely because he had never in his life had a penis this near his face, let alone given a man head. He nearly laughed at this interrupting thought, biting his lip with a snort under his breath. 

"W-what?" Wade stammered, finding himself laughing as well. Peter shook his head. "Just made myself laugh, that's all." Wade raised an eyebrow quizzically, giving him a confused look. Pete laughed against Wade's stomach, lifting his head again to look at Wade. "Look! It's not like I've sucked a dick before, okay? Gimme a break-" he sat up a bit, finally swallowing his laughs. 

Wade stifled another laugh, shaking his head. "Well, it's not like you have to, but I get it." Peter leaned back down, mouthing at the cut of Wade's hips with a smirk. "I want to because I want to, I just found the situation I'm currently in a bit funny." Wade's back arched involuntarily as Peter trailed his lips along Wade's lower abdomen slowly. Peter's hand slid meekly up Wade's thigh, lifting his neglected member and gently wrapping his fingers around it as he licked his lips. He turned his eyes up to look at Wade as his lips finally made contact with his dick, parting lips and cautiously guiding his mouth around the delicate organ. Peter at least knew to be mindful of his teeth, so he did just that. He closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath through his nostrils before he began to slowly bob his head. He curled his tongue intently to elicit a gasp from Wade, who was threatening to tear his sheets with a vice grip at this point.

Wade melted almost immediately when Peter began, simultaneously tense and lax as he forced himself to behave. He didn't want to freak Peter out, so he would keep his hands to himself for this especially. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally gag the poor guy with a slip of the hand. Peter hummed smugly as he got comfortable with the motions, thanking whatever powers that be for the fact that he didn't have a bad gag reflex. 

Wade made a choked noise, hips jerking slightly in response to the faster pace. "Ah, fuck. Sorry-" Wade stammered, gasping as Peter suddenly grasped his hips and pinned them down with his full strength, barely faltering in his movement. Seeing him like this had Wade feeling dizzy, he could barely think coherently, focusing in on the rush of the moment. Peter's ability to physically overpower Wade despite his smaller mass was one of the most impressive things about his superhuman capabilities, and also happened to be Wade's weakness. Nothing will catch you off guard like being pinned by a twunk who can lift a train car.

Peter's head sunk as low as he could manage, a soft moan rising up his throat as he withdrew again slowly while dragging his tongue. A heavy groan escaped Wade as he sucked in a sharp breath, his fists trembling in the sheets. Peter rolled his tongue slowly, intently pressing his tongue to the sensitive flesh and ripping a loud, choked whimper from Wade. Peter found himself focusing on the sound of Wade's voice, honing his actions to provoke the most endearing noises, which Wade was apparently full of.

Meanwhile Wade was trying to just keep his breathing steady, clinging to the sheets still like he'd explode if he let go. His heart was pounding so hard that he could swear it was audible as he attempted to speak. "Fuck, Please-" he was cut off as Peter flicked his tongue, causing a shiver to run through him. Peter pulled back, wiping away a string of saliva and licking his lips. "Please what?" 

Wade whined in the back of his throat, gazing down at Peter like he was looking at one of the wonders of the world. "I need to touch you-" Wade's voice cracked as he said this and Peter's heart flipped. 

Peter crawled up his body again, guiding Wade's hands back to his hips as he leaned down to kiss him. Wade slid his hands to the small of Peter's back, pulling him closer and leaning up to meet his lips. Pete leaned back and pulled the oversized shirt off of himself, tossing it aside before discarding his boxers. Peter straddled Wade's hips again, hooking an arm around his neck and pulling him upright into a kiss. Wade let out a pleased sigh at this, encircling Pete's waist with his arms before trailing kisses down his jaw. Peter tilted his head aside, bracing a hand on Wade's shoulder as he sucked a light bruise into the crook of Peter's neck. 

Wade pressed a light kiss to the soft welt on Peter's neck as Peter shifted, reaching down to guide himself before slowly sinking down onto Wade with a quivering gasp. Peter let out a slack-jawed moan as Wade caught him off guard by pivoting his hips up in a slow grinding motion. Wade's arms gently squeezed Peter's waist, lifting him up and guiding him back down in sync with the movement of his hips. Wade smirked as Peter threw his head back with a groan, leaning in to press his lips against Peter's throat. Peter rewarded Wade by intently flexing his abdomen and arching his back, causing Wade to let out a groan as Peter clenched his insides.

Peter rocked his hips slowly, using his thighs to pivot along with Wade's thrusts as he leaned in for a needy kiss. Wade bucked his hips roughly, tearing a sharp whine from Peter's throat as they locked lips desperately. Wade slowly shifted his grip to Peter's ass, then his thighs. He paused and rolled, landing on his knees with Peter laying face up beneath him, legs spread. Peter made a sound of protest at the lack of stimulation, then nearly yelped when Wade lifted him by the ass and returned to his prior pace without missing a beat. Peter let out several stuttering moans, hands gripping the sheets on either side of his head as Wade's thrusts seemed to grow sharper and more urgent. Each move of their hips knocked a different lewd sound from Peter as his thighs clamped down on Wade's waist. 

Peter's eyes slipped closed as one of Wade's hands drifted down his chest and between his legs. A jolt shot through Peter as Wade touched his clit, which throbbed with strain. Peter let out an obscene gasp, hips rutting eagerly in response to the intense sensation. "Wade-" the name came out as a stunted whimper as Peter shook. 

Peter arched his back, letting out a tense moan as he spilled into orgasm without warning. As Peter's body tensed around him, a deep groan escaped Wade. Peter continued to rock in tandem despite being a bit overstimulated, panting as Wade relentlessly thrusted his hips.

"O-oh fuck-" Peter whimpered as he felt his stamina returning quite unexpectedly, the warmth of a second climax already building in his abdomen. Imagine Wade's shock as he found himself shoved back and pressed to the mattress yet again with Peter riding him like his life depended on it. Peter pulled Wade into another desperate kiss, staccato gasps being pulled from him with each bounce of his hips. 

Wade grasped tightly at Peter's hips and tensed, moaning against his lips as he finally reached climax. He panted raspily as Peter continued to move, once again sliding a hand between Peter's legs to tease his clit. Peter let out a shrill gasp, tilting his head as his back arched into a taut crescent. In mere moments Peter came unraveled a second time, his whole body quivering and his chest heaving as he came down. Exhaustedly, Peter lifted himself from Wade's lap, rolling over to catch his breath. 

Wade flopped over uselessly with a deep sigh and they shared a long quiet moment before Wade cracked a smile and broke the silence. "Hey, Pete. How many men does it take to get dressed?" 

Humoring him, Peter gave a dubious grin. "How many?"

"Just one! Any more than that and they'll end up like us, apparently." Wade laughed, his voice wheezing quietly as he nudged Peter's side. Peter snorted at the corny attempt at humor, swatting weakly at Wade's arm. "Please. Stop." 

Peter made a face, addressing the mess of various fluids they both were. "We should shower." Wade nodded in agreement, sitting up slowly before rolling out of the bed. He walked toward the bathroom with Peter in tow, turning on the water and reaching a hand in to test the temperature. "How do you like it?" Wade asked, fiddling with the knobs. "As hot as I can handle." They both exchanged a look before laughing at how their words could sound out of context. Peter reached in to feel the water and shrugged, "This is good, we both know you could probably set it to scalding and not notice." 

Peter stepped in first, sighing and relaxing under the warm water momentarily before shifting aside to let Wade step in. They wasted no time rinsing themselves off and getting clean, keeping to themselves but still stealing glances at one another. After they'd quickly showered, they climbed out and got dressed successfully this time. Peter was once again enveloped by a huge borrowed shirt and his boxers, while Wade was in sweatpants and a worn tank top. Peter flopped onto the couch after they entered the living room, patting the spot near him. Wade took a seat and stretched out comfortably, leaning shoulder to shoulder with Peter. Wade grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, looking forward to another night spent in Peter's company. Pete took his hand and locked their fingers, a smile creeping onto his face as Wade turned the tv to one of their favorite shows. He leaned his head onto Wade's shoulder, his breath hitching as he realized how happy he felt.


End file.
